Certain devices include an access opening and a door of sheet material that can be swung between a closed position covering the access opening and a fully-open position approximately perpendicular to the position of the door when closed. In certain of these devices, it is desirable that the door be retained and latched in its fully-open position or, if desired, be completely removable from its support structure. Certain hinges combined with latch structures allow the door to be operated in this manner. Such combinations are typically relatively expensive and rather involved to manufacture and install.